


I Can't Say No To You

by peachpit_gabe



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: "holesome" if you will, A dumb shirt, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BTL Universe, Blow Jobs, Dev Chaos Demon Grimm & Niall Dreamboat Sheridan, Dev shouldn't be allowed to make online purchases, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Niall is blooming into a kinky bastard, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, just guys being dudes, ok but there is a little plot, we love to see it, wholesome sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpit_gabe/pseuds/peachpit_gabe
Summary: When Niall comes back to the dorms from a long day of classes and work Dev has an idea about how to get him to unwind.DeNiall smut ficlet set in the "Between The Lines" universe. You don't NEED to read it to understand the literal 4k words of just smut I have produced, BUT YOU SHOULD READ IT.
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow (mentioned)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	I Can't Say No To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehoneyedhufflepuff (The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between the Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685069) by [The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff/pseuds/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff). 



# Niall

* * *

He’s an idiot. He’s my boyfriend and I love him...but he’s an idiot. I’m tired. I’ve only just got back to our dorm when I hear the closet door slam and he comes running out, wearing the biggest shit-eating grin I’ve ever seen. He’s wearing a shirt that reads “Human Dildo.” My hand automatically shoots up to pinch the bridge of my nose.

“I might punch you. Lovingly, of course” I sigh. His grin gets wider and he waggles those infernal eyebrows at me.

“Well darling, what do you think? Fashionable, right?” He’s over-excited,and I just want to _sit down._

“Where did you even get that, you knob” I snicker at him while tossing my bag on the floor. He’s obviously trying to get me into bed, and while I’m never one to be discouraged from that, I’m curious as to why he thought that shirt would help his luck.

“Not telling” he winks and saunters over to pull me into a chaste kiss. I’m fumbling off my shoes when he comes back for more and starts nipping at my lower lip.

“Let me get my shoes off, you impatient bastard,” I swear I try to sound exasperated but I feel the corners of my mouth turning up as he peppers little pecks on my cheeks, “and what are you trying to get out of me with that shirt you demon?”

Dev waffles then, blushing just a touch at the moment, barely even there and half mumbles “well...I know work has been tiring, and school, and well...it’s just...” It’s not often he gets in his own head like this, so I know he is going to suggest something either new and terrifying, or something absolutely filthy. I nudge his shoulder to indicate I’m listening and (probably) won’t judge him.

“It’s only kinda a joke, but I was thinking you could use me to de-stress, since you and your kink for...y’know...making me do stuff and I uh... !” He half shouts, half mumbles it so quickly, it takes a few moments for my brain to catch up to what he’s insinuating. As soon as I’ve processed his proposal, I feel the heat start to rise up my neck and ears.

“You're asking....” I start slowly “for me to ... use you as a” I gesture nervously at his shirt “ a well....”

“You don’t have to! it’s fine! It’s just a joke, we can just forget about it”. He’s nervous, the lovely bastard, and so red it’s comical, but if I’m honest with myself...I’m already turned on. Dev likes sex, and he likes me, and for some weird reason he likes when I take control and puts up with my alarmingly increasing interest in power play. _He’s not just doing this for him,_ I think to myself, _he’s doing this for me._ In his own filthy, depraved way of course.

I grab his belt loops before he can get away and pull him in for a kiss. It’s deep and hard, my favorite kind, but I hope he feels the love and adoration I am pouring in as well. I hope it fills him up. I pull back and make my decision; already half hard, I look him in the eye and whisper, “alright then D, let’s play.”

# Dev

* * *

 _Yes,_ I think to myself. He’s got that glint in his eyes that means I’ve got him in the mood. I know it’s a stupid shirt, but c’mon...it’s so my brand! I couldn’t not get it, at least for a laugh. Niall’s removing his tie, upsettingly slowly, and he’s smirking at me...the bastard. God, I’m weak for this man. His shoulders are moving in a way that’s got me reeling already. It should be a crime for him to be stuffed into button ups, just watching his muscles work underneath it makes me want to jump him.

“Go sit down, you menace” he whispers to me, and I’m not here to argue, so I situate myself in my desk chair to watch the show.

I assume I’m going to get a strip tease, I’m _really hoping_ for one at least, but he’s walking towards me and, in one fluid motion, he pulls the tie from under his collar, slips behind my back, pulls my hands together and ... _oh ... this is going to be much better than a strip tease_ , I think.

“Well darling, aren’t we feeling kinky tonight?” I ask, as he’s using the tie to restrain my wrists. As quickly as he was behind me, he comes to my front and straddles me right there on my bloody dorm room desk chair. I’m rock hard already, Christ on a bike. His hand runs through my hair and he tugs ever so lightly at the nape of my neck.

“Dev, do you know what a dildo doesn’t do?” he whispers in my ear. I shudder but try to keep at least a small amount of composure.

“What’s that, then?” I ask and my voice shakes slightly. Damn, he's already getting me going.

He looks at me hard...and then he whispers “run its mouth.” His hand cups my jaw so delicately, I almost whine with anticipation as he continues “you want me to make you feel good?”

“I’d be tickled pink, darling,” I purr with a smirk. I’m already pushing him, pushing my luck. I’m excited and keyed up and just want to be touched.

Niall smirks and continues “then keep that talented mouth of yours shut for a bit, hmm?” I gulp and I nod. Fucking hell. This is going to be good.

# Niall

* * *

I was worried for a moment that I was getting too into it, that I’d already scared him off, but _bloody hell,_ he just takes everything I throw at him and more. I mean he _is_ fidgeting, but he hasn’t made any of his usual quips or sarcastic remarks during the time it took to remove my shirt. I pull myself off of his lap and work my way between his legs, kissing his stomach on my way down. I hike that infernal shirt up to his chest so I can snake my hand up his abdomen. Little breathy sighs slip out of him as I pass over his nipples, grazing them ever so slightly and as much as I’d like to tease him for hours like this, the tightness low in my belly is getting impatient. 

I make quick work of his jeans, working them over his thighs and tossing them onto his side of the room and then get back to what I’m down here for. I mouth over his bulge, his pants still on, as his breath grows heavier and little whines escape his mouth. He’s being so good. I want to tell him so but my mouth has more important things it’s working on at the moment, so I squeeze his thigh to (hopefully) communicate how much I care for him, how happy I am that he’s here and he’s _mine._ After a few minutes, his hips start to buck up into my jaw (the impatient gremlin) so I place my hands on his hips, remove my mouth and lick a wicked line up his stomach. 

“I see someone is getting impatient hmm?” I like teasing him like this, I like hearing him huff and whine and know that he’s not talking back because _I made him..._ because he trusts me enough to open himself up and let me make him feel good. I want to make him feel cherished, like he does me. His little “ _darlings_ ”, the notes he leaves in on my desk, the way he always finds a way to make me smile. I want him to know he can always trust me, not just like this...in bed...but always.

I move to remove his pants and I hear him sigh above me. I hazard a quick glance up to see that his pupils are blown, skin is flushed, and a playful smirk dances across his lips. I want to kiss it off him. I do.

# Dev

* * *

 _Fucking FINALLY_. I mean, the kissing was hot, I nipped at his bottom lip to show my impatience but I was good, I didn’t talk, and now I’m getting my reward in the form of a spectacularly wonderful blowjob. I joke about him having an oral fixation but honestly, he looks like he’s in heaven right now. I shudder as his tongue rolls along the underside of my cock, teasing my frenulum. Ever since I joked about that damn piercing, he’s liked to work his mouth in wicked ways down there. 

I’m thrown off guard as he swallows me entirely. He hums around me and I let out a choked moan and the bastard chuckles as he pulls his mouth off me. _Ffffuck_ . He knows I’m putty in his hands. I would have liked to let on that I have at least _some_ self control. It doesn’t matter because he’s placing open mouthed kisses over the head of my cock and I’m dying for friction, but as soon as I start to rut up against his mouth, the bastard PULLS AWAY.

“Niallllll,” I groan “please…”

# Niall

* * *

It seems that Dev’s quiet streak is coming to its end. He lasted longer than I thought he would, if I’m being entirely honest, but that’s not important right now. What’s important is putting that lovely mouth of his to work. My mouth envelops his shaft fully one last time and he practically whines out my name. 

“Niall, darling, you’re killing me…” his breath is slightly ragged and he looks absolutely wrecked but I’m not finished with him yet. I crawl back into his lap to capture his lips again in a mind-numbingly frantic kiss and grind into him, hard. My trousers bulge out against him and I’m hoping the friction makes him beg. To my delight...it absolutely does, but of course he gets mouthy with me.

“Darling, you’re a bit of a sadist, you know that? Please love, give me more, I’m begging you.” He huffs into my mouth. His hips are trying to work against me which is a bit of a challenge for me. His legs are so strong (footballer legs), but I use my hands again to calm his movements. 

“You’re supposed to be quiet, remember D?” I whisper back. He whines at that and I hear him mumble “fucking hell” and as I rise to get off of him my hands find their way to his hair and I tug ever so slightly. He practically _purrs_ and I can’t take it anymore.

“If you’re going to use your mouth, we might as well put it to good use. C’mere babe, on your knees for me.” He pulls his still tied hands from behind the desk chair and wiggles his way down to the floor when I realize the cold tile floor may hurt his knees.

“Wait Dev, here kneel on this.” I pull one of my pillows off the bed to place it on the floor and he raises an eyebrow at me. I chuckle “I’ll wash the pillowcase later, I figured your knees will appreciate it.” 

He smiles up at me and whispers “I’m still tied up so you’ll have to free the beast if you want me to blow you darling.” He’s smirking and his eyebrow is still raised, the bastard, and I roll my eyes at “the beast” comment. But it’s fine, I’m gonna make both those eyebrows reach his hairline. 

“Ah well, see, you’re not really going to be blowing me, _DARLING”_ I emphasize his term of endearment for me.

He looks confused as he asks, “is that so?”

“Yes D, that is so...” I shoot back at him. I’m drawing it out, I’m making him sweat because it’s going to make the payoff so much better. I run my thumb across his lips and they part underneath it and his tongue swipes out to circle the digit. Fuck. I take a breath and then “... _because I’m going to fuck that snarky mouth of yours.”_

Dev’s eyes go wide and, for a second, I’m worried again that I’ve gone too far. Then he grins so wide, his eyes wild with excitement and I’m back in business.

# Dev

* * *

**_FUCK._ **

He’s pulling himself out of his pants and I’m practically _buzzing_ with anticipation. I don’t even notice that he’s saying something to me because his prick is pretty much taking up most of my brain power. 

“Oi, Dev seriously” he’s laughing at me playfully. He looks gorgeous, all flushed and freckled; I want to eat him up. I pay attention though, because if I do I’m sure that means we’ll be getting to the best part much quicker.

“Can you snap your fingers while you're restrained?” he asks. I test to see and make a few snaps behind my back.

“Seems so, how come?” I inquire.

“In case it's too much...well...your uh..mouth will be full...” he stammers on, the considerate prat. It’s endearing how embarrassed he can get in the middle of being so demanding and powerful during sex. Probably worried he’ll scare me off. He won’t.

“In any case, if you want me to stop or ease up, just snap your fingers a few times and I’ll stop okay?” He’s looking at me now, his eyes warm but serious as he cups my jaw softly. I smile back at him and nod. One quick kiss from him and then his expression changes to determined lust as he pulls back up to his full height, prick in his hand, and says “open your mouth, love.”

I smile and open my mouth as he kicks off his trousers and uses one foot to push them behind him on the floor. Funny, to be down on my knees, like I’m praying to my own personal god. I mean, I sort of am? I’m snapped out of my own thoughts as his hand passes through my hair and I swallow him down.

# Niall

* * *

I’m trying to be quiet but he’s doing so _well_ , every few strokes out he does this lovely thing with his tongue around my crown and it’s making me gasp in between breaths. He’s letting me go as deep as I want and I’m trying to use some restraint; I don’t want to suffocate the poor bloke. But even through the tiny gasps for air and the drool pooling onto the dorm room floor beneath us, he’s taking it all in stride and he looks like he’s in heaven too. I’m close but this isn’t where I want it to end. I pull fully out of his mouth but he follows me forward enough to tongue his way up my prick so slowly it sends shivers down my spine. I’m so close, and I realize I _need to touch him._ I need him in bed now. 

“Dev” I strain...he’s still working my cock and I don’t know how much longer I’m going to last. “ _Babe_ ” I gently tug on his hair and his lips come off me with a debauched pop. He’s smiling up at me; his eyes are glossy and he looks a little dopey. He’s gorgeous. 

“Get on the bed for me will you?” I ask softly.

He somehow (gracelessly) makes his way to his own bed, lays on his back and moves his arms above his head, hands still tied in a haphazard knot. I shuck my pants onto the floor and sit down beside him. I open the drawer to grab the lube and a condom that sit next to the small plugs and vibrator he bought at the start of the year. The plugs were definitely helpful at first but I’m still reluctant about that buzzing monstrosity. I’m pulled from my thoughts because the beautiful idiot is poking my back with his nose repeatedly.

“You are an impatient git and I should make you wait even longer for being a pain.” I say as I pull myself over him, depositing the condom beside his hip.

“How dare you! I’ve been very good, don’t you think?” He’s wiggling his eyebrows and smirking and I know if I don’t shut him up, he’ll keep prattling on. I smile, move down to kiss his hip bones, and take a fistful of the front of that damnable shirt and place it in his mouth. 

“Hold onto that will you, _darling_ ” I whisper and I see him half-laugh as he nods, like he _knows_ he should be shut up at the moment.

I sit back on my haunches to pop open the lube, and I coat two fingers generously. He’s watching me patiently as I set the bottle back down; he’s fidgety of course but I think it’s mostly excitement instead of impatience this time. I slowly work one finger into his arse and he lets out the most delicious moan (a bit muffled from the shirt) that sends whatever blood was left in my brain straight to my cock. It only fuels me to bring Dev to bliss.

# Dev

* * *

Fucking incredible. This isn’t normally how we do things; usually I work myself open because he likes to watch, which is already hot, but this... _this is something else._ His finger works deftly until I’m a panting mess, drooling over the shirt he stuck in my mouth to shut me up. It was funny but I really wouldn’t mind anything he does to me, as long as he does it with the tender look on his face he’s sporting now.

Once another finger enters me I’m moaning, guttural, loud but muffled through the shirt, and it makes him grin. He moves his body closer to me, kisses my cheek, and with his lips still resting there he purrs, “Don’t get _too_ loud now, don’t want to alert the neighbors.”

I reign myself in for a few minutes more but when he curls his fingers up against my prostate I let out the most wrecked moan and my shirt drops from my mouth. I feel a pressure building low in my pelvis, like a rubber band about to snap. I’m babbling now, all I can push out are breathy sighs and “yes” and “darlings” and I feel like I’m teetering over the edge of a cliff, waiting to fall.

That’s when Niall’s mouth finds one of my nipples and I crash like a wave breaking onto rocks. My whole body shudders and shakes like I’ve been struck by lightning and pleasure washes over me. It was new. I didn’t ejaculate, but the feeling of bubbling over that I’m used to after a good wank...it’s there. I’m sure the sly bastard read up on prostate orgasms or something, but I can’t be bothered to be mad because he’s practically beaming at me now and opening the condom packet. _Finally._

# Niall

* * *

Dev’s an animal when he cums. He’s loud and wild, but I love it all the same. He’s all soft and raw and open now as I unfold the condom down my length, watching me with a smile.

“Where’d you learn that fun trick, darling?” he asks and I’m half tempted to tell him I just decided to do it but I’m sure he’ll see right through me.

“Google is free, D...now...how do you want it?” I hover over him now as I ask.

“Just like this, but uh...well...will you untie me now? I just...really wanna touch you.” He asks it so softly, I’m almost surprised it came from his mouth. There’s no playful snark, no over-eagerness, just...tenderness. I look up at his hands; the tie is still there, but it’s plenty loose. He could easily wiggle his way free but he’s asking me for it... _he wants me to give him that._ The realization almost takes my breath away; my heart is so full of love for this outrageous, tender, and slightly moronic man. 

“Of course,Dev,” and I swoop down quickly to capture him in a searing kiss; I’ve one hand on his jaw and the other is quickly working the tie undone. I pull his (ridiculous) shirt over his head and chuck it across the room. As soon as he’s free, his hands fly to my shoulder blades, working down my sides, my hips, and ending on my arse as he gives a hard squeeze.

“Perfect,” he sighs and I huff out a laugh as I position my prick between his legs, and start pushing into him. I always love this part, the little intake of breath, the way his lips part slightly, and his eyes roll back a bit, it’s phenomenal. I’m taking my time, more time than usual, I want to savor this electric energy between us, it’s thick and heavy and I’m dizzy in it.

Once I’m in, it’s nearly over, I’m already so close but he’s so tight and warm and mouthing my collarbone like it’s made of something sweet. I nudge his mouth back with my chin and rest my forehead against his, we’re panting together, and I slow my hips...I don’t want this to be over yet. I rise up and grasp his prick. It’s just a touch longer than mine, thinner too, but it’s perfect and I haven’t decided if thinking my boyfriend’s cock is _perfect_ is normal or if I’m a sex-obsessed, lovesick fool. I don’t particularly care right now, because as I start to stroke, Dev lets out another moan and makes my brain short circuit. I’m so goddamn close, but I’m going to watch him cum first, that much I know. 

# Dev

* * *

I can tell he’s close; he’s trying to calm himself down -- he’s sweating and grinding into me and it’s the filthiest I’ve ever seen him. I’m enamoured. Well especially since he’s pulling me off, that never hurts either. The spring in my gut that felt like it had snapped earlier is once again pulling taut, low in my belly and I can feel myself reaching the edge again. Watching him, the way his shoulders and arms stretch and pull, is orgasmic and I feel like I’m plateauing. I’m buzzing with lust and my body doesn’t know where to put it all, like I’m on fire but I can’t fully burn. I let out something between a gasp and a whine as Niall’s hand twists over the head of my cock, and I push myself onto him, filling myself up more than I thought I possibly could. That’s when he does me in, with four goddamn little words: he moans “ _that’s it, good boy._ ”

I swear, stars burst behind my eyes and all that romantic sexy shite. I’m trembling as he works himself into me, pushing himself to finish. He’s a beautiful gasping mess. 

“Fuck, …… fuck D, so good,” he’s still panting, but tracing kisses along my jaw and neck “so good, love you, love you so much...”

I smile and whisper back, “I love you too, darling.”

# Niall

* * *

I cleaned us both up and tossed Dev his pants while I put mine back on, and when I turn around, he’s already over in _my bed_ and positioned himself in the ”paint me like one of your french girls” pose, the twit.

“Come cuddle me, please and thank you!” he chirps as he positions himself against the wall (his favorite spot; he says he likes feeling closed in with me...the nutter) and puts his pillows where he likes them.

“Didn’t want to sleep in your own defiled bed, did you?” I ask sarcastically, plopping myself down beside him. I wiggle my way underneath his arm to lay my head on his chest. His heart is a gentle thrum, lulling me slowly to relaxation.

He chuckles and admits “Nah, I just like that your bed smells like you.” I snort at that because I’ve never thought of myself having a particular smell. We fall into a familiar pattern before falling asleep, I read and Dev browses Instagram or Facebook on his phone. I like to look over sometimes to see pictures or memes he’s laughing at, so when he huffs a laugh this time I peer over, but instead of the usual meme, I see him texting with Simon and the small bit I see is from Simon himself.

**speccy salisbury (9:48pm):** it’s a miracle he went for it your absolutely ridiculous

“What’s that then?” I nudge his chest with my nose. Dev looks down, wearing the most devilish grin.

“Well, the shirt was mostly a joke, I saw it on that app, Wish, you know? And I jokingly sent a pic to Salisbury and told him he should wear it on Baz’s birthday,” he’s starting to work himself up into a laughing fit as I groan. Simon might be the most patient bloke on the planet if he’s friends with Dev. Speaking of the devil, he continues “weeeelllll...he said that it wasn’t sexy at all and that no one could get anyone in bed with it, so OF COURSE I had to make a bet with him!”

“So you’re telling me...”I sigh loudly and sit up to better look at him “that you bet Simon you could get me to sleep with you because you were wearing that shirt?”

He’s nodding violently and all at once breaks out into hysterics; it’s infectious and I’m falling into him laughing at that, of course, but also at the fact that my boyfriend is a menace to society. He pulls me close and whispers “the bastard owes me 20 quid now” and I snort so hard we fall into laughter again.

I mean, if I’m being honest, it was well worth it. Even knowing it was a silly bet, I’d do it all again. “ _Of course I would,”_ I think to myself as I look over at my giggling mess of a boyfriend. “ _How could I ever say no to you, Darling.”_

~

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the new friends I have made in this fandom for cheering me on as I wrote my first ever fanfiction. I started out in the fandom awhile ago but was quietly reading and enjoying from afar. BOOM, I literally just happened upon Between The Lines and it is probably one of my favorite AU's in the fandom so far. It brought out the creative part of me that had been sitting dormant for a long time, my art has improved, I've become a more active fan, and now I've finished my first ever fic. Thanks Ash for your work, it's inspirational!
> 
> Special thanks to my beta readers @sconelover, @unenthusiastic_mermaid, and a BIG special thanks to @Aristocratic_Otter for HARDCORE grammar corrections. Commas? Never met her!
> 
> Feel free to check out my other social medias! Tumblr: pinkhairandbubblegum // Insta & Twitter: peachpit_mo


End file.
